


Quite The Situation

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, im new, probably shit, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Being an avenger isn’t easy, especially when trying to find romantic interests. You find yourself being stuck between two options, a God with a heart of gold and a body like stone, or a loveable beefy dork who tries his best.Femeale reader{Current MCU}2k18





	1. Chapter 1

You and Peter were hanging out on the couch in the Tower, talking about memes, and referencing vines was fun and all, but you can only do so much.

“You wanna go annoy Tony?”

“Yeah”  
You both stood up and wandered the halls thinking of ways to annoy said old man,

“Let’s T-pose into his office, then sing the Halo theme song”

“Perfect”

You got your phone ready and recording and barged into his office 

“Oh hey kiddo perfect timing I need you for a se- what are you two doing?”

You looked at Peter then nodded, a sharp inhale from both of you then starting softly, getting louder by the second.

After a solid eight minutes Stark had enough of it, going up to you asking if you’d like a loli you extended your hand but instead Tony decided the best way to shut you up was just making you hack a lung up from choking on the watermelon flavored pop. Peter stopped as soon as he heard you cough and turned to you laughing his ass off.

“Mr. Stark can I have a loli-“

“Nope, gave the last one to Y/n”

“That’s a lie and you know it “ Peter   
huffed that like an angry toddler 

Tony opened the candy drawer in his desk and pulled out a blueberry one, looked at it for a second, then chucking it out into the hallway both of you scramble out for the candy and you hear the door shut and lock behind you.

“ Eh that was getting boring anyway” kinda hard to believe we’re both twenty year old adults”

Peter just looked at his hands as I said that 

fuck  
what did I say?

 

“ Oh sorry Y/n what’d you say? I was focusing on getting the wrapper off”

 

You just giggled   
————  
As you kicked the dummy you let out a tired sigh, even though you did have   
“wizard demon powers” as Peter liked to call it, you still had to practice on non-spooky fighting. Just as you were about to finish training Steve & Thor walked into the gym 

“Ah my lady Y/n , we were just speaking of you and need your input”  
You peered over to them. Steve had his arms crossed and Thor’s heavy arm was set over Steve’s shoulders.

“ I’m a battle, one on one , who do you think would most likely best you?” 

You chuckled neither of them stood a chance, you had the power to summon portals,telekinesis, and could cast spells. How could either even come close to winning a spar against you.

“With my powers neither of you would come close, but without them, maybe Thor”   
Thor had smirked but before he could say anything you finished with 

“But only because captain good boy wouldn’t hit a girl”

Steve smirked for a second, but the realized what you said then frowned 

“Do any of you know where Parker went?  
I was planning on ya having movie night tonight” 

“Pete went back to his place, said something about his turn for dinner”

Oh yeah May and Pete’s dinner switch thing was today hope that goes well.  
Walking out into the kitchen you saw Peters phone on the island. What a dork forgetting his phone, a horrible mistake when he knows that you live in the tower.  
You picked it up and set his wallpaper to you, sticking your tongue out and holding up the peace sign up. Setting his phone down you went to raid the fridge and pantry, but found nothing but sauces and condiments, so delivery it was.  
———————————————

“Friday alert all active rooms that everyone’s favorite bought pizza”

“Will do”

As you were bringing down the plates you could hear someone sprinting down the halls and skid to a stop just in front of you   
“Hi Tony” a giggle left your lips 

“ Hey sweetie, margarita?”

“Yup”

Everyone else soon filed in and you waited until everyone got there food to get your slices.

 

You hopped over the couch and sat on the floor , trying not to drop the oh so precious cheese drenched pizza. Someone sat behind you and guessing by the sleepy sigh it was Natasha you leaned onto her legs and browsed your suit blueprints, deciding whether or not to add some tech to your shoes. 

You felt Nat stand up and walk away ,so you got up too and went to the workshop, and to your surprise finding it empty.  
You were just about to set up the hologram for the shoes when the door opened.   
You turned around but no one was there so you shrugged it off and went to work.  
———————

You turned around to get some gloves and saw Peter hanging upside down and had a mini heart attack.

“ Pete! What the shit you scared me!”

He chuckled and let go of the web landing on his feet   
“ Do you think you could help me real quick? It’s the suit,it’s acting weird” 

You raised a brow at him 

“ Karen isn’t working and the suit won’t tighten on me”

 

“ Oh you just need to wash it , that’s how Tony and I designed it “

“Wait you designed my suit?”

“Not all of it, just the parts Tony wouldn’t know about”

He nodded at you put the tools down   
“Wanna watch a movie”

“I thought you were working?”

“Not anymore” 

You led him to your room and set out the choices on your bed .It was Cars,Princess and The frog , Wreck it Wraplh ,or Alice and Wonderland.  
It ended up being Alice and wonderland.

Halfway into the film you got hungry and Peter was always hungry, so you headed downstairs into the kitchen once more.

Thor has been asleep on the couch and you tried your hardest to open up a pop tart without him hearing, or smelling.  
But,you failed and he immediately sat up and walked towards you.

You took the armfulls of snacks and ran up the stairs turning the corner to get to your room, the god right behind you.

You opened a portal beneath your feet to hurriedly get into your room.   
You used your telekinesis to lock the door and have the snacks to peter, trying not to fall doing so.

You listens for a moment, trying to see if Thor left already, hearing nothing , you unlocked the door. You plopped onto the bed next to peter, mind unwrapping a pop tart ,then taking a bite 

“A-HA Those Are Mine!” Thor burst in scaring the shit out of both you and Peter 

“We’ve been caught! Quick Y/n surrender!”

“No our plan has been soiled!”

Thor walked towards us a snatched the pop tart out of my hand, then walking away,quickly scarfing down the pastry.

Just as he reached for the door handle I murmured 

“quod spirituum asinum tunde”

Peter looked at me with question in his eyes 

But then a loud audible slap was heard, Thor yelped in surprise and maybe pain

Peter was cackaling and Thor turned around, annoyed , but still left

Soon the movie ended and Peter fell asleep lightly snoring, so you decided to join him


	2. ooof(A/N)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry

Uh hey it’s me , probably wondering why I’m ending this after one tiny ass chapter, reason being, I just don’t like it.

I’m starting some new stuff and I have a fuck ton of ideas, but I can’t type that fast so one at a time. I’m thinking of starting some Bucky stuff, I don’t know man I 100% new to the platform and don’t really know what’s happening. So uh I guess I’ll see you guys in new things?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was super weird and everywhere? Uhh leave some comments I guess please tell me if I could improve on anything thanks I guess and sorry


End file.
